


treacherous

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [14]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blood and Injury, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Short & Sweet, Undercover Missions, girlfriend!sakura, i just know they made out with some blood in there coz they're freaky like that, implied car sex?? lol, spy!sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: there it was-- two headlights shining on her window at the wee hours and waking her up from her light slumber. she was already concerned about not hearing from him for two weeks and suddenly, he was picking her up from her place and driving as he bled on his leather seat.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 22





	treacherous

_**two headlights shine through the sleepless night / and i will get you, get you alone / your name has echoed through my mind / and i just think you should, think you should know / that nothing safe is worth the drive / and i will follow you, follow you home / i'd follow you, follow you home** _

_\- treacherous, taylor swift (red)_

* * *

waking up at 2am to patch your bleeding boyfriend in his car was not her idea of a date.

there it was-- two headlights shining on her window at the wee hours and waking her up from her light slumber. she was already concerned about not hearing from him for two weeks and suddenly, he was picking her up from her place and driving as he bled on his leather seat.

sakura was aware of his way of living, a double-agent for the police department of konoha, acting as a part of a crime organization to infiltrate and destroy it from the inside. when she learned of this, she wanted to run away. of course, she wanted to because who the hell dates a spy? no matter how cool it sounds, it's like one of those cliché movies she watched when she was a teenager. she didn't want her love life to be some sort of a dumb romance novel.

but she fell in love, and now she was here inside sasuke's car stitching his knife wound on his gut. it wasn't too deep, thank god, but the bleeding was scary especially if you haven't been exposed to it. being a surgeon came as handy for this kind of situation as if he was her very special lab rat. she almost chuckled at that notion.

"something amusing you?" she heard him ask. her eyes turned from his wound to his face, a little paler than usual because of blood loss but still so handsome, and glared slightly at him.

"i asked for a date, sasuke-kun," she huffed, rummaging through her kit to find scissors to close the stitches. "this is not considered as a date. it's so unromantic."

his arm reached out; his quite cold fingers touched her burning cheek. "i know," he whispered as if he's ashamed and his head hit the back of his seat softly to continue looking at her. "will you break up with me now?"

sakura pinched his thigh harder than normal and he winced, "haven't we talked about this before? you can't get rid of me that easily."

"i wouldn't blame you if you do... break up with me and leave, i mean."

she exhaled, exasperated and a little hurt to be honest. they always have this conversation whenever she's patching him up. it's the fourth time in the past 6 months. for someone so beautiful and brilliant and just plain good person, sasuke uchiha was full of insecurities. maybe even more than her and with that thought, she felt like crying.

"is that what you want?" she asked as she finally cut the stitch. her green eyes shone from the lights made by the streetlamp outside and the onslaught of her incoming tears of frustration. "do you want me to leave you?"

she watched as he takes in the expression on her face, sorrowful and hurt, and his eyes widened a little. she couldn't take that face, the face that's just so bewildered of how much he is loved and wanted, and her hands trembled from emotions as she said, "because if that's what you really want then i can d-"

warm lips covered her quivering ones, trying not to cry, and she felt him kiss her harder. his bloodied hands gather her face that stained her cheeks with scarlet streaks and tilted it to accommodate his fiery kisses. sakura reached out to his back, holding on for dear life, and letting him hold onto her as well.

"no," she heard sasuke say. his mouth was moving with fervor, his voice gruff with emotions. "never."

_never leave me, sakura._

she kissed back with her own passion—her anxiety for the past weeks she hadn't heard from him, her concern every time she thinks about his safety, her relief that he's now in her arms on the backseat of his car. she ran her hands on his hair and anchored him to her, offering herself to be his life raft in this dangerous life of his, hoping that he stays safe and he comes home to her soon.

_i'll never leave you, sasuke-kun._

when he dropped her back to her place, it was almost dawn. the sun was slowly peeking over the horizon, soft oranges and yellows coloring his beautiful profile as she looked at him from the passenger seat. sasuke was also looking at her, dark eyes soft and dreamy, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"just a little more, baby," he whispered against her mouth. "wait for me."

their foreheads touched, her hands finding his face as her eyes close. she already made up her mind—no matter how cliché it may be, she would continue to date this beautiful boy with his warm blood on her clothes and his even warmer mouth on hers; because nothing safe is worth the drive...and she's in this treacherous ride with him for a long time.

sakura smiled against his kiss and she felt sasuke's shy smile in return when she answered, "forever."

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
